Imaging technologies are used at various stages of medical care. For example, imaging technologies are used to non-invasively diagnose patients, to monitor the performance of medical (e.g., surgical) procedures, and/or to monitor post-treatment progress or recovery.
Conventional imaging devices and methods, including magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) technology, are typically configured for and limited to use within a fixed location in a hospital setting. MRI technology is also generally slow, and suffers from other drawbacks including high cost, loud noise, and the use of potentially harmful magnetic fields.
In view of the foregoing, it would be desirable to provide portable electronic devices and associated methods with integrated imaging capabilities.